This invention concerns collection apparatus, and particularly but not exclusively apparatus for collecting dog excreta.
Dog excreta on pavements and elsewhere can be a significant problem and also a health risk. Dog owners are presently being encouraged to remove their dog excreta from public places, and in some instances this is required by law. A number of arrangements have been provided for use in clearing up dog excreta. In general though these have not proved wholly satisfactory, and are often not pleasant and/or hygienic to use.
According to the present invention there is provided collection apparatus, the apparatus comprising a main member with a body which can be held by a user, and a frame member arranged to removably mount an open top container with a lid, the frame member being movably mounted on the body so as to be movable between a first position wherein material can be scooped up into the container from the ground, and a second position urging the lid to substantially close the container.
An operating handle may be provided on the body connected to the frame member to facilitate movement of the frame member relative to the body. The operating handle may be pivotally mounted on the body and/or pivotally connected to the frame member. The frame member may be pivotally mounted on the body.
A part of the body may comprise a grip handle. An abutment member may be provided on the body against which a container lid is engageable to close same.
The frame member may comprise an open frame through which a part of a container can extend, with a wider part of the container engaging against the frame.
The apparatus, may be arranged such that when moved fully to the second position the frame member will be automatically retained in the second position. An over centre locking arrangement may be provided to provide the automatic retention, which arrangement is desirably provided between the body and the frame member.
A hook may be provided on the apparatus to permit same to be hung up, and the hook may be provided on a free end of the grip handle.
The invention also provides collection apparatus, the apparatus comprising a main member according to any of the preceding six paragraphs, and a container removably mountable thereon to receive material from the ground.
The container preferably comprises a main body part which slidingly fits in the frame of the main member, and an upper part which engages thereagainst. The main body part preferably tapers inwardly away from the upper part.
The container preferably includes a pivotally mounted lid which is closable against said upper part. Locking means are preferably provided on the lid and/or remainder of the container. The locking means are preferably automatically engageable to lock closed the container lid when the latter is moved to a closed position.
The locking means may comprise engageable formations. Alternatively, the locking means may comprise adhesive means .which adhesive means may be, provided on the upper part and engageable with the lid, or vice versa Selectively removable backing means may be provided on the adhesive means.
Means may be provided for retaining the lid in an open state. The retaining means may comprise a member extending from the lid, which member can be held by a person holding the main member body. The retaining means may comprise a strip of flexible material.
A plurality of containers are preferably provided for each main member, and different sizes of containers may be provided.
A main lip may be provided on the upper part of the or each container on an opposite side thereof to the pivoting of the lid. The main lip preferably overlies the frame when mounted thereon, and may extend beyond the frame when mounted thereon.
The or part of the locking means may be provided on the main lip. A lip may be provided on the container lid which overlies the main lip when the container is closed, and the or part of the locking means may be provided on the lid lip. The lip on the container lid may be larger than the main lip, and said lid lip may include upstanding side edges which can enclose the main lip.
Side lips may be provided on the sides of the upper part of the or each container which at least substantially overlie the frame when mounted thereon.
The container may be made by moulding a material such as plastics material or papermache. The container may be formed to stack on similar such containers.
Alternatively, the container may be formed from a blank which can be manipulated into an erect state. The blank may be formed of card.
Means may be provided for maintaining the blank in an erect state. The maintaining means may be automatically operable upon the blank being manipulated to the erect state. The maintaining means may comprise adhesive means.
The blank may be arranged such that location thereof in the frame member maintains the blank in the erect state.
The blank may be arranged such that closing of the lid maintains the blank in the erect state.
The blank may comprise a base part with two pairs of opposite side parts extending from the base part, with hinge means provided between adjacent side parts. The blank may be arranged such that folding of a one of the pairs of side parts relative to the base part and moving said side parts towards each other, automatically causes the blank to move substantially to an erect state.
The main lip and lid preferably extend from opposite sides parts of a one pair. The side lips preferably extend from opposite side parts of the other pair.
The invention also provides a container according to any of the preceding sixteen paragraphs.